A Precious Christmas
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Silver and Gold are trapped in a cave and Silver gets fed up with Gold which leads to some...unexpected things...however things become better and the next day...Gold becomes the happiest of all. Yeah sucky summary.


A/n: A Christmas preciousmetal shipping fic! ^^; Eheh slightly dark Christmas fic anyways.

Anime/Manga/Game: Pokemon

Pairings: Preciousmetalshipping

_X_

"…We're trapped in here Gold…" Silver sighed, looking at the cave walls around them. There was nothing there that even showed that they could get out, however Gold wasn't about to give up. He was banging on the walls, thinking that he could get one of them to break down. Silver sighed softly; knowing there was no way that Gold would be able to knock a wall down like that, though he knew it wouldn't stop the other from at least trying to knock it down. Gold glanced at the other and sighed softly. He shook his head before continuing to hit the wall over and over. Finally Silver got fed up with this and pulled Gold from the wall, pinning him down. Gold blinked a few times before frowning.

"Come on Silver it isn't time for resting! We have to get out of here! The others are counting on us you kno-."

Silver kissed Gold roughly, instantly shutting the other up. Gold finally reacted and tried to push the other off of him, to no avail. Silver pinned down Gold's hands with one hand while the other rubbed his cheek softly. He pulled away after a while and panted, looking down at Gold who was blushing madly. He then growled at Silver.

"What the hell Silver?" He yelled. "What was that for? We're both boys that's just wrong and you know it!" He tried to pull from his grip, not like he was going to get away even if he did though, but maybe he had a fighting chance if he could grab one of his pokemon. However Silver didn't plan on letting the other up no matter how much he begged.

"What are you talking about Gold? My patience is wearing thin you know!" Silver snapped. "…face it Gold we're trapped in here _together_. You need to freakin deal with it already!" Silver snapped, he was not to happy. "…I've notice how you look at _her_…and…it hurts you know…" Silver closed his eyes. "I…Gold I…" He stopped opening his eyes and looking down at the other with a frantic like look. "…I…I love you…"

Gold's eyes widened. He stared up at him, with a look Silver had only seen a few times before. One of those times was when Crystal fell into the water, and about died, and another was when the masked Man attacked them at Lake Rage. It was a mixture or rage, confusion, and worry. One of which emotions confused Silver. Why was Gold worried about him? Or maybe…was he worried about himself?

"You're kidding right….right Silver?" Gold whispered. He looked scared for some reason that Silver did not take into consideration. Silver cupped his face and murmured.

"No I'm not Gold. I really do love you…" He murmured and kissed the other softly. Gold swallowed and kept fidgeting, trying to somehow get away from Silver. He knew this would not be easy but he was not in the mood for this to happy to him…he was in love with Crystal, and if she could not have him he didn't want anyone to. But at the same time…he felt like part of him longed for Silver. What was happening to him?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Silver parted from Gold as his pokegear went off. He let the other answer, and Silver could hear yelling on the other end. He chuckled softly, and watched Gold's actions. As the other talked Silver trailed kisses down the others throat, getting him to stop sometimes in mid-sentence. He felt Gold's hand tangle in his hair as he moved his shirt up. Gold kept talking but he was now shivering, a new look in his eyes now. Silver smiled and kept touching the other, only stopping when the other started panting softly.

He could tell that anymore would alert the person on the other side what they were doing…but as Gold's hand moved to his face he kept touching Gold, removing the shirt and liking/kissing/biting his chest. The pokegear fell from Gold's hand as he let out a moan. Silver no longer cared if someone heard them doing this. He traced his fingers along the others body lines on his chest while he licked the others right nipple while he pinched the other one with one finger.

"S-silver!" Gold moaned, his back arching. He panted, his hands entangling into the others hair. He forgot that his pokegear was on, and that whoever was on the other line was hearing ALL of this. Silver smirked and moved down slowly to the others lower region. He took down the others pants and licked his lips and licked the others member. Gold gasped and moaned, shivering. As the other continued what he was doing Gold felt something warm slowly travel down to his lower region. He moaned loudly. "Ah-ahhhhhhh S-silver!" He moaned as he felt something leave him. Silver moved away, licking his lips. Gold stared at him, body quivering in want.

Silver smirked and kissed him roughly. As they kissed he pushed a finger into Gold, making the other bite his lip. Silver pulled away and murmured words as he stretched the other, soon with three fingers. Gold suddenly moaned loudly.

"A-ahhhh r-right there Silver!" He moaned loudly, shivering. Silver smirked, knowing he found the others sweet spot.

"You like it Gold? You like the way I am making you feel?" Silver purred as he removed the feelings and undressed himself slowly, watching Gold's eyes look over his body as he undressed. "Like what you see Gold~?" Silver purred as he licked the others lips, making the other shiver. Gold kissed Silver as the other slowly entered him, making Gold moan into his mouth. Silver thrusted into the other, not letting up.

Gold moaned loudly. "F-faster! H-harder Silver!" He moaned, feeling the other inside of him, hitting the spot that made him see white. He gripped the others shoulders as he moaned out. He felt the warmness in his stomach once more realize and over they're chests. Silver moaned then as well, feeling Gold's walls cramp down on him. He pushed in harder and moaned as he came inside of the other.

"Ah! S-silllllvvvver!"

"G-gooooolddddd~!"

_xxxxxx_

Crystal sighed softly when she thought the call had been dropped. looked worried, wondering what had happened to the two. Crystal sighed softly, but then blinked as she heard noises from her pokegear. She picked it up and put it to her ear, her face flushing a deep red as she listened.

_"Ah-ahhhhhhh S-silver!"_

_"A-ahhhh r-right there Silver!"_

_"You like it Gold? You like the way I am making you feel?"_

_"Like what you see Gold~?"_

_"F-faster! H-harder Silver!"_

_"Ah! S-silllllvvvver!"_

_"G-gooooolddddd~!"_

Crystal dropped her pokegear, her face red as a tomato. blinked a few times, wondering what was wrong with Crystal. Before he could ask the other ran out of the lab. He blinked then ran after her. When she came to a stop it was in front of a place where there had been a cave in. It had been an hour to find it, and both were panting. They used some pokemon to move the boulder in front and the sight inside made both turn red, but then Crystal chuckled and held get the unclothed boys back to the lab…

_xxxxxxxxx_

Gold woke up later the next morning, and blinked, wondering where he was. He heard talking and slowly got up finding Silver and Crystal talking about something. He blinked and walked into the room, both turning to face him. Crsytal handed him a present with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, and hugged him. Gold blinked, almost forgetting that the reason he was in a rush the day before was because it was Christmas the next day. He smiled though and opened it finding a photo frame and some money with it. He smiled then blinked as Silver kissed his forehead.

"..." He handed Gold a box. Gold blinked and opened it slowly, his eyes widening as he came to see a golden ring in the box.

"Ah...uh...merry Christmas...Gold..." Gold smiled and tackled Silver, hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Silver!"


End file.
